A Noble Heart
by nlightnd
Summary: A mysterious young woman captures the attention of a certain captain of squad six. He recognizes something within her, but will he discover her identity along with an emotion long thought dead and buried? Rated M... ByaXoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or the characters contained within. I do own Miso and Aisan.

A/N: This is my first Bleach fic so please be gentle. Also, if I've made any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them. Thanx! This is a ByakuyaXoc fic and I hope that you guys like it. This isn't strictly based on either the manga or anime, although there might be mentions of certain events. I've only watched the anime and have never read the manga. this is just a little something from my twisted imagination. :) Also, I don't write strict characterizations...I'm usually better at writing ooc... just a note for those that are sticklers for that.

Also, there's language, violence, assault and attempted rape in this story. So if any of the previously mentioned bothers you...please don't read! Just to be safe on the rating..I'm giving it a M for now.

A Noble Heart

Byakuya Kuchiki sat at his desk in the sixth squad's library/meeting room. Attempting to finish some papers, he allowed his blue eyes to stray slightly Looking outside, his body itched to be outside in the sun working out with his zanpakuto, Senbonzakura. He felt such pride at the obscenely large amount of cherry blossoms he could summon and scatter on the wind. Watching them spread out, floating on the breeze always seemed to calm his inner storm. Something was brewing. He only wished he could discover what that something was.

"You're feeling it too, aren't you, Captain?"

His head swung towards the speaker, Renji Abarai. His fiery vice captain knew him too well. Too well for his own good. "Yes. It's been so long since I've felt this restless. Something is about to happen, I feel it, and its not going to be good."

"We can handle it so don't give it another thought."

"Renji, don't be too overconfident. Remember the last time you became as such? A certain human ,by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki, embarrassed you greatly. Regardless of the fact he'd taken Rukia's powers, he still possessed more reiatsu than you."

"Memory serves that I wasn't the only shinigami to get beat down by that mortal, Captain Kuchiki!" Even you fell to his zanpakuto and the sheer power of his will, Renji thought as he observed the frown on his captain's face after his impulsive remark. Not a smart thing to say around your squad captain when he's antsy and bored. He might just decide to take it all out on you since you're here.

Thinking to himself for a moment, he suddenly came up with an idea his captain would like and be content to experience. A mischievous smile slowly made its way across Renji's face; the black streaking tattoo's on his forehead added to the wildness that Renji was well known for.

An dark eyebrow lifted elegantly in an arch towards his dark hair held down by his family's symbolic, white kenseikan, which spoke of his rank as head of the Kuchiki clan. To be honest, he wondered what his lieutenant had planned. Renji was famous for stirring up the mundane, and Byakuya wasn't entirely certain he'd care for Abarai's idea.

"What is it, Renji? I know I'll get no peace until you've had your say." Steeling his dark gaze upon the hot headed, tattooed man, he remained as always, patient and unemotional. But for some reason his patience was failing him the longer he remained indoors. "Speak, Renji, and be quick about it. I do have work to finish here."

Chuckling, Renji hinted between his laughter,"Well, we'd have to go to the mortal world for this, captain. Are you up for it? Or are you gonna take the coward's way and stay here?"

Renji glanced daringly at Byakuya. Rubbing the back of his head, Renji saw the dangerous glint enter the other man's eyes. One rule of his: never call him a coward. Number two, never dare him to do anything because Byakuya would answer the challenge with his own which usually resulted in personal harm to the originator of the dare. Another of his known rules just happened to be, never touch him without permission or the powerful captain of squad six would retaliate in kind for breaking his rules. There were a few more but they're really not worth mentioning at this point.

Narrowing his gaze thoughtfully at Renji, Byakuya asked, "Why is it important for us to leave Soul Society to go amongst the humans? There's only a few in that realm that could challenge me, much less oppose me. What fun would that be?"

" Well, there's always Kurosaki, Urahara and Yoruichi if you're that bored. I want amusement, a challenge! I want to break free from my shackles if only for the day!" Feigning a thoughtful expression, he teased, "Maybe I will go seek out Yoruichi. She's got such fire in her!"

"Renji, I've learned long ago that when you play with Yoruichi...you'll get burnt. She's much quicker than any other shinigami I've ever encountered. We used to play together as children using flash steps. She beat me every single time." The purple haired shinigami had been a close friend until her disappearance.

Byakuya could look on his defeat, by her, without spite. Yoruichi had always been a great friend to him. She'd even helped Kurosaki open his eyes when Rukia was about to be executed. He owed her a great deal. But he'd save that debt for later.

"You won't leave me alone until we do this will you? At least not until I get angry, and I'm not in the mood to lose my temper."

"Not a chance. You need to get out and have some fun." Pointing to the work that sat inanimately on his desk, he stated, "Too much work and no fun makes Byakuya a boring boy."

"A boy, huh?" His tone hinted at the rising agitation coming from the usually stoic captain.

"Yeah, but not really. You're just easy to get a rise out of today and I'm making good use of it. Usually, you're pretty unflappable; never raise your voice. Today, however, we're gonna make good use of that energy."

Pondering on his lieutenant's words, the dark haired man wondered why he shouldn't go. He was usually all work and no play as Renji stated, so why not go out to have fun. Maybe something unusual would happen in the mortal realm. Some feeling he couldn't describe had been building for the last couple of days, and maybe today, something would occur to unleash it. Cocking his head to the side, Byakuya nodded once.

"I'll go."

"Let's go have some fun, captain!"

Pulling his squad leader from his chair, Renji knowingly broke one of Byakuya's rules, but he knew the man would do nothing about it in his current mood. To everyone around them, the older, more experienced man was cold and aloof, but underneath that icy exterior, he fiercely protected those around him that he loved and cared for.

Both of them determined to have a good time, Renji with a casual smile across his face, and Kuchiki with a determined expression on his face, never gave a thought to the melting piles of females in their wake. Females whose eyes watched as two of the hottest shinigami's made their way down the street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone, help me! Please! I need help!"

A young woman ran down the street fleeing her would be attackers. At least she'd worn some comfortable clothes today. Jeans hugged her woman's figure, not like the usual girls around her with the waif type body, being bigger didn't bother her. She'd always accepted it. Her dark pink tee shirt clung tightly to her full breasts swaying with each movement. Another attribute she never asked for, but received anyway. Another curse in her opinion. She accepted this flaw like the others.

She'd had the day off from work and these thugs had approached her before she could reach her car. They'd demanded first her money followed by her body and then her life. She sure as hell wasn't going to give it to them easily.

Her long, red hair swayed in the breeze as she ran, and her green eyes wide in fear due to the adrenaline rush pushing its way through her veins. Her curvy figure pumped as hard as possible to get away from the creeps pursuing her.

Turning a corner, she glanced behind her seeing if they were still on her heels. They were. And they were coming fast. Running down the alley she stopped short, tennis shoe clad feet squealing against the bricks lining the ground. Panicking, she looked ahead of her in horror. A dead end? Why was her luck always this bad? Why? Had she offended someone or something in another life perhaps?

Closing her eyes, she attempted to calm herself. There were only precious seconds remaining before she was captured and tortured. Think calm, she thought. Peaceful. But at the same time she had to think in terms of defending herself as well.

"Well, well, girl, are you ready to surrender? We promise pain and pleasure. It'll be over soon enough if you give up willingly."

Turning on her heel, she shot the speaker a harsh glare. He wasn't bad looking at all, but his personality was the put off. He was tall, possessing a muscular build with long dark hair and green eyes. His friend, tall and lanky with blond hair and brown eyes, wasn't hard on the eyes either. It was obvious they could easily get girls, but they chose this path instead. How ridiculous.

"You two are sad and pathetic! If this is the only way you get your kicks then prepare for a fight to the end. I'm not giving up a damn thing! Unless I'm unconscious or dead. That's the only way you're getting anything from me!"

The woman attacked them, verbally lashing out at their stupidity, and all the while the beginnings of a spark flared to life in her eyes. "You want me...come get me!"

Cliche that it was, she meant every word. Now she impatiently awaited their reactions. The wait increased her nervousness for every second that passed.

Suddenly a fist flew out striking her in the mouth. "You stupid bitch! Your wish is granted. You'll die a painful death and that's for certain." Goon number two bowed to her mockingly, "And since you're going to die, you might as well know our names."

Gesturing to himself, he said, "My name is Miso." His introduction was interrupted by her hysterical laughter.

"Y-you mean y-y-you're named after a-a s-s-soup?! And I thought a friend of mine's name was cute."

Miso leaped forward kicking her in the stomach silencing her laughter. "Quiet, woman!", the blond snapped. Picking up the introduction where he left off, he gestured towards his cohort, "This, here, is Asai."

Asai bowed to her also in the same manner as his friend. They were making fun of her and enjoying the fear she felt. The two fed off of it like an all you can eat buffet, and it bolstered their confidence all the more. "Pleased to meet you, my sweet."

"She'll feed our sweet tooth nicely, Miso. But first we'll have to break her and her ... spirit." Asai's lecherous eyes feasted on the body he longed to possess, if just for one time it would be better than none.

The two men enclosed her between their bodies and proceeded to hit her repeatedly. She futilely attempted to ward off their blows, unfortunately more connected than not. Her body screamed out to her in pain. Attempting to hit them back, they easily avoided her blows. After what seemed like an eternity of physical pain, they ceased and her beaten form cried out in relief.

Roughly Asai pulled her to him, so close that not even air moved between them. "Time to taste you, little girl."

"I'm not a girl", she protested.

"You are in our eyes. You're a virgin so you're still a girl. Today, you'll become a woman, and if you're lucky and we like you...you'll become our personal love slave." Closing in, he trailed his tongue down her cheek, continuing down her throat, stopping directly above the v in her shirt. Lecherously gazing at the tops of her breasts, he moaned in anticipation.

Miso's eyes momentarily gazed over at his recitation. He hoped she was good because he wanted to keep her now. During their onslaught of punches, she never backed down or cried out. She even tried to fight back. Most women, and girls, would succumb to them, giving the duo what they wanted, what they came for. But this one was different. He sensed this. There was a power rising in her they needed to kill and quickly.

Asai brutally assaulted her lips with a fiery passion begging her to open up to him. Only she remained as closed as ever. Asai gave his comrade the sign. Motioning him forward, he beckoned him to join him in seducing the resistant female. Immediately, Miso moved directly behind her, his body pressing her tightly, and even closer to his friend.

Miso's hands roamed over her soft curves stopping at her breasts. Giving them a squeeze, he smirked at her muffled protestations. Intending to inflict more cruelty on her, he dipped his head towards her beautifully pale neck; his tongue flicked out licking a wet path down the creamy skin. Inwardly, he laughed at her barely suppressed shudders. This was only a part of what he loved best.

Breaking the contact of Asai's plundering lips, she tried to move, but the dark haired man held her fast by the tight grip on her hips. Damn! What was she going to do? How to fight back and get away? Fervently, she prayed help would come and soon.

Little did she know her savior was on the way.

Renji and Byakuya watched in anger as the two males forced their attentions on an unwillingly female. Such an act in their society was a taboo, one punishable by either severe beating or death, depending on the level of offense.

"What the hell? Captain, we have to stop this now! The girl's energy is fading. We must do something! Let me tear them to shreds for their sins!"

Renji's sword ached to be unsheathed to punish the criminals standing before him. Stepping forward, he began to pull his soul slayer from its sheath, but he was promptly stopped by a hand covering his own.

"No."

"Captain Kuchiki, I know you like to pretend you don't give a shit about people, especially strangers, but this is a helpless woman! She'll suffer greatly if we don't step in. And one thing I can't stand is for a female to be savagely attacked in this manner without provocation."

Byakuya calmly looked at his vice captain and friend. "I said no!"

"What the hell's your problem? To hell with you. I'm going." He ignored the fact that he was on his way to commiting gross insubordination, but screw it, he couldn't find the emotion to care. A woman needed his help. Who was he to refuse and let her fall to the trash that held her captive. Besides, Rukia would never forgive him if she found out.

Renji glanced at the scene in front of him and before he could leap forward to help her, he was slammed backwards. 'What?' It took a second to register the force behind the slam because it was a rare occurrence for him to be the victim of it. Byakuya. Maybe some sense finally got through that thick, skull and all too hardened heart of his. And apparently, Renji was right.

Byakuya calmly walked forward to answer the woman's pleas. He was more than angry at the thugs hurting her. Sensing such evil intent in their minds and souls, the urge to send them to hell erupted strongly. If they wanted pain...he'd been more than happy to oblige their appetite for it.

Struggling in their grasp, she opened her mouth to scream, but the noise was muffled and swallowed by Aisan as he latched on to her lips again. Their petting, licking and kisses growing heavier, more violent, her fear began to choke her as she realized there was no escape. But she refused to give in. A solitary tear fell from her green, watery depths, tracing the outline of her cheek before falling to the pavement. Closing her eyes, she once again mentally called out for help. 'Help me!'

A voice echoed back, 'I'm here.'

She felt an extraordinary spirit force nearby. Its essence dwarfing over them, drowning out what little the three of them possessed. She didn't know if she should be afraid or not. So far, she wasn't certain if this fourth prescence was going to harm her or help her. The truth would reveal itself in the next few moments. Waiting with baited breath, she hoped it was here to assist her.

The two men pawing her had no clue about the malicious feeling presence flowing around and through them all. It was as if they couldn't sense it. Were her senses heightened? Her cousin and family, she discovered, felt these things and saw horrors beyond imagination on a daily basis. Just what was going on?

Without warning, strength found its way into her tiring body. Fighting back harder with an even more powerful struggling than before, the red haired woman quickly turned her head. In moving so quickly, she caught both of her captors unaware. Aisan, lost contact with her mouth and Miso's lips lifted from her left shoulder, however they tightened their grips on her hips and across her stomach. It wouldn't be too long before hope faded once again. Where did that spirit force go?

"Release the woman."

The presence flared to life, the owner of it spoke coldly and harshly. A form wavered before them. Aisan, Miso and the young woman gasped as his true shape came to life before their very eyes.

"What the hell?" Miso had never seen something like this before and was perplexed.

A tall man with flowing black air held back by a kenseikan. The male figure seemed intimidating and imposing with his black outfit, white robe swaying in the wind, and the white scarf wrapped securely around his neck, its ends dangling down his back. At his side, a sword in its hilt attached firmly at his waist, ready to carry out his will.

"Release her. This is your final warning."

His meaning rang clear and true. He meant to kill them for their impertinence and inconsideration. A strange emotion washed over him as he'd observed the troublesome duo holding their female victim so close, so very tightly. Thinking he couldn't put a name with that particular emotion. It's name sprang to life in the confines of his mind, but he couldn't breathe existence into those words.

The blond punk, Miso smirked. "Or you'll do what?"

"You really don't want the answer to that question!"

A new face entered the equation. Tall, not so much as the dark haired one, but still tall with striking red hair pulled back into a wild ponytail. The stranger bore even stranger tattoos that resembled zigzags or lightning bolts, depending on your opinion. Standing back, Renji crossed his arms awaiting his captain's orders.

"Who the hell are you?" Miso wondered how many others would conveniently show up to interrupt their interlude and piss him off.

"Abarai, Renji. Call me Renji. Our names will be the last you hear, our faces the last things you'll ever see. We are shinigami; we're here for your deaths."

"Renji, fall back. I need no help for this."

"As you wish, captain Kuchiki." The subordinate bowed slightly to his leader and faded into the background.

Chest heaving, the woman seemed to be calling for someone, but he couldn't make it out due to Aisan's hand clamping down over her mouth.

Kuchiki stared at her puzzled. Then he noticed her losing consciousness. He had to act fast. Drawing Miso away from her, the notoriously, callous captain grabbed the hilt of his sword, yanking it from its home.

Miso pulled a knife from his back pocket and rushed the taller man. It would be a fatal mistake that he'd never again have the chance to ponder.

Kuchiki raised his sword out by his side so it was parallel to the ground. Cruelly smiling, he struck running the blade directly through his opponent's body.

Stunned, Miso dropped the knife and it clattered against the stone underneath his feet. "W-what are y-you?"

Narrowing his dark gaze, he calmly stated, "Your death, boy."

Dropping to his knees, Miso's eyes slowly closed and he fell with a thud at the shinigami captain's feet.

Using the end of his sword, squad six's leader thrust it firmly against the fallen boy's forehead. The mark glowed and then enveloped the dead body in that same glow. Kuchiki knew what would happen to this boy as well as the other one. They'd both initiated cruel, inhuman acts on their fellow human beings and would rot in a place of great suffering.

Releasing his prisoner, Aisan whipped out a pistol. Angry and frightened, he cocked the hammer and hesitated as he heard whispered pleas at his back.

"Please, don't. Don't shoot him, please!"

Gathering what little strength that remained, she shakily stood to her feet, propping herself by leaning on the wall. "Don't do this. Please!"

Knowing the girl was at his back, he released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he pulled back on the trigger with his index finger. "Dodge this, death god!"

The girl screamed. "NO!" Shutting her eyes tight, she didn't want to see the man who'd come to save her die. Maybe if she closed her eyes and wished hard enough, everything would go away. Fade into the surroundings as the other shinigami had done. She heard a clang and opened her eyes.

Snorting, Kuchiki brought his sword against the front of his face, the sides of the metal, briefly touching his nose. His aim sure, he wielded the sword, swinging it with a light precision, and the bullet heading for his heart was instantly deflected.

Eyes wide open, she whispered a prayer in thanks that her savior was unharmed. But what was this strange pain in her stomach. Her hand instantly went to the place she hurt. Feeling a liquid substance on her hand, she lifted it to her face. Numbly, she stared at the blood on her hand, her strength failing her as she collapsed against the wall. Her hand slid down the wall coating it with her blood, giving testament to her critical injury. Her eyes slowly closed, and she didn't move anymore.

Furious, the powerful captain with hell in his eyes, used the infamous flash step to stand nose to nose with his enemy. This low classed bastard would pay for her life! Gone was the serenity. Gone was the calm man everyone knew. Now a fierce warrior radiating such hate stood in his place.

Aisan hadn't felt fear like this in years. Immediately, he knew the man in front of him would literally be the death of him. "Bring it!" He taunted the man not caring what would follow. He was certain, though, that death stared at him from the extremely dark eyes of this unfamiliar sword bearer.

The severely angered death god took a quick glance at the fading woman. "I'll show no mercy regardless how much you beg for it." Stepping back a few inches, the shinigami brought his blade up to his face, the cold metal edge touching his nose.

Acting quickly with no hesitation, the head of the Kuchiki clan ran his sword clean through his inexperienced opponent causing blood to splatter freely from his lips. "Look well, boy. I am your death. Your existence in this life is over." His voice so frigid, the air around him seemed to shimmer with glistening ice.

Taking his weapon, Kuchiki used the hilt to stamp the boy's head. Glancing around, he saw both of their newly freed souls standing over their bodies in astonishment. Chains dangling from their chests. Neither of them knew what would happen next. But their killer did. Instead of going to heaven, they would go...

Without any warning, a pair of doors decorated with a twin pair of skulls, a pair of shoulders, arms and ribs slammed down on the ground. The doors slowly cranked open and a pair of chains shot out, wrapping around Aisan and Mison. Then the chains began to pull them in, groaning their welcome to the newest additions. Both males went kicking, yelling and cursing. After it's occupants were carefully ensconced inside, the doors cracked from top to bottom and then exploded. Millions of slivers flew outwards but quickly dissipated before any harm could be caused, besides normal humans couldn't see it anyway.

The triumphant shinigami made his way to the young woman propped up against the wall. He could still feel her spirit force trying to burn inside, but fate was attempting to snuff it out.

Breaking one of his own rules, he stretched out his hands over her body pouring life boosting energy into her. "You must live," he whispered.

For several moments, he shared his energy with her so that she wouldn't be removed from this world so hastily. He had this feeling there was something about her. He just couldn't put his finger on it. One thing he did know was that she needed the healing of his people or she wouldn't survive. She needed the talented, healing touch of Retsu Unohana and she needed it now.

Ceasing his healing, Kuchiki gently lifted her into his arms as if she bore little weight at all. Cradling her tenderly against his masculine chest, he called out to his vice captain. "Renji, let us leave and return immediately to Soul Society."

Stepping from his invisible perch, the lieutenant glanced in shock at his captain. He was holding the beaten woman in his arms, and he was covered in blood. "Captain, where are you injured?"

"It is not I who's injured. She has been critically wounded and needs Unohana. Open the door home, and do it now."

Kuchiki's voice carried the slightly cold whip to it and Renji hurried to carry out his order. Pulling his sword from his hip, he muttered some words and then stuck it sharply into the air. Promptly, he turned it sideways as you would a key in a lock, and suddenly the doors opened to admit the two shinigami.

The doors slid softly shut behind them.

Renji turned to his captain in disbelief. "You know there's gonna be hell to pay for you bringing her into our world, you know that right?"

"I don't care." His voice fell flat and emotionless once again. The only thing that told of his churning feelings were his dark eyes. Confusion was just one of the things he felt. Several of them he had absolutely no name for them, and that's because it had been ages since he'd experienced any of them.

Since Byakuya had taken over as head of the Kuchiki family, it was a requirement for him to remain calm and never show any emotion. Especially in public. He hadn't even been allowed to grieve over his late wife. So he took his emotions out with his blade and constant training.

Entering into their familiar streets, the captain and his second ranked vice captain hurried to squad four's relief station. Neither man spoke to the other as they raced against time to save a girl they didn't know.

Kuchiki tightened his grip and unaware of her surroundings she cried out softly, "I-ich! Need Ich."

His heart clenched at her mentioning this. He was certain it was for another male she called out for, but for whom? Her tongue tried to roll off the name so lovingly that he could finally put a name to one of those emotions. Jealousy. Could he be jealous of a boy he didn't know despite the fact that the girl didn't belong to him? What was happening to him? It was all Abarai's fault, the damned bastard! He'd get a hold of him after their rescuee had been seen to.

They spotted the relief station directly ahead, and Kuchiki all but ran through it's doors. His aristocratic facade, for the moment, forgotten. Barking orders as soon as he arrived, he called out, "Where's Unohana? I have a critical patient for her! Get her here now!"

"There's no need, Kuchiki. I'm already present." Her calming voice sent out waves of assurance. "What's the situation?" She gestured for him to lay her down on one of the tables to his side.

"A projectile struck her in her abdomen. Also, she was attacked by two men. They didn't realize it, but they were using their spirit force to overwhelm and then drain her own."

Unohana gasped, "That's a feat unheard of by regular mortals! We should have Ichigo watch more carefully and investigate this matter."

Shrugging, he coldly replied, "It doesn't matter. They're no longer in this world. They're in hell where they belong."

Eyebrows rose into her hairline, and she and Renji exchanged a meaningful glance. She nodded knowing better than to argue with her fellow captain on this matter. ushering everyone out, including Kuchiki and Renji, the fourth squad's captain began her tedious work of repairing the woman stretched out before her. Gently placing her hands on the wound, she concentrated, pouring healing energy into the pale body.

Meanwhile, outside the squad house, Kuchiki paced restlessly.

"That's not gonna help matters, captain."

"Did I ask you, Renji?"

That harsh glare pinned him and Renji regretted saying anything. It was useless to attempt a conversation at this point, so he leaned back, closed his eyes and hoped to grab a quick nap.

Staring off into the distance, dark hair teased by the slightly stirring wind, Kuchiki whispered, "You must live, girl. Live!"

A voice echoed back, "I'm a woman, not a girl!"

Her soft exclamation caused him to chuckle lightly and now he could wait patiently for Unohana to finish her work.

Back in the mortal realm, a familiar form clad in shinigami robes strode into view. Bright orange hair with a huge soul slayer strapped snugly to his back, he surveyed the scene in front of him.

"I know she was here. I sense it. But where the hell is she? No trace. No anything."

His gaze narrowed and then widened in shock as he saw the bloody hand print on the wall at the back of the alley. "No! She has to be alright! She has to be!"

Touching the dried mark, grim determination set firmly on his face, he knew there was only one way to find her. He'd have to pay a visit to the shinigami. Once there, he'd request help from a few of his closest friends there. Mainly a female death god by the name of Rukia Kuchiki. It'd been too long since his last visit. Too long.

Jumping to the roof of the building, he hurried with all speed towards Urahara's store. If anyone could get him to Soul Society it'd be him. He just hoped he was there and not anywhere that he couldn't be reached.

Ichigo's eyes lifted towards the sky and he whispered, "You must live! You must live!"

A/N: Well, everyone that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, then please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanx!


	2. Jealousy and Family Issues

Here's my thanx and a high five to the following who reviewed. :) Thanx all! My apologies for the length of time it took me to update!

..(anon)

Starsky Chan

sakura06

DaydreamerMagby

Empress-Dragon

Thanx to Ity for the much needed prod! Here's the chapter you, and everyone else, has been waiting so long for me to get off my ass and write! ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, zilch, zero. And I'm just a regular person to boot. :)

Note: I'm sure that you all noticed my characters are OOC...but I like 'em better that way, and they're much easier for me to write in that manner too. But that's my humble opinion. :) Enjoy the story.

A Noble Heart

Chapter 2: Jealousy and Family Issues

Ichigo having searched all night returned home without results. His father Isshin thoroughly questioned him receiving only a 'hmph' for his efforts.

Karin and Yuzu sat calmly at the table waiting for the peace to be broken. Any moment now father and son would strike out at the other; kicking off another spar. Yuzu had prepared a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast, which lay on their plates neglected as the two males in the family sorted out their "issues".

"Karin, do you think they'll eat instead of fight?"

"Doubt it." Rolling her eyes, "Those two would go insane without each other to fight with. They're more like brothers than father and son." Cupping her hands around her mouth, she called out, "Yo Pop, Ichigo, you want breakfast then come get it!"

In answer to her statement, punches and blows sounded from the living room as father and son connected through physical challenges with each other. A voice called out amongst the blows.

"Be there in a minute."

"Yeah, right", Karin mumbled. Continuing to eat her breakfast, the athletic, short-tempered brunette found herself irritated by her father and brother's immaturity and disrespect towards Yuzu.

The youngest Kurosaki, Yuzu, slaved daily, cooking and cleaning, mostly cooking, and to have her meals grow cold due to their physical idiocy and lack of maturity pissed Karin off.

Sighing, Yuzu glanced down at her plate filled with breakfast items and said, "It's okay, Karin." Her eyes downcast, studying the contents spread out before her.

Standing up from her seat, Karin growled, "No, it's not okay, Yuzu! You cook every day for this family with little appreciation; it's not okay they're screwing up what little family time we have, and they're acting like teenage idiots!"

Sarcastically throwing her hand against her cheek, she muttered angrily, "Oh, that's right, I forgot! One of them is a teenage idiot!" Flashing a look in their direction she spat loudly, "And the other idiot's trying too hard to relate and relive his!"

"They're just worried about Yara."

Digesting Yuzu's words Karin knew she was right, but that still didn't excuse their ridiculous behavior. Frowning, Karin stared into the eggs she'd been eating. "Since her disappearance, Ichigo's driving himself insane searching for her."

"I know, Karin." Her eyes grew deeply saddened. "Karin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll find her?"

Smiling, trying to reassure the younger girl, Karin replied, "I'm sure. Ichigo's never made a promise he couldn't keep." Finishing off her eggs with a flourish, she added, "Besides, our brother seems to have a knack for finding people. Everything will be alright, Yuzu. I promise."

Both girls returned to finishing their breakfasts over the shouts and blows of the two males in the living room. Karin thought back to when Ichigo told her father about Yara. Her skin crawled from the horrible scene depicted in his words. And she couldn't tell Yuzu what she'd heard. The young girl would be traumatized beyond words. So she'd only told her that Yara had disappeared without a trace.

Karin intentionally left out the bit where Ichigo discovered leftover riatsu markings from their cousin. Also, according to her brother's tale, a bloody hand print cascaded down the brick, dried, crusted blood decorated the street, and more at the scene, only Ichigo couldn't bring himself to burden his sisters with such disheartening news. She'd only found out by eavesdropping on her brother and father's conversation.

Sipping the last of her orange juice thoughtfully, Karin slipped on her hat and shoes, running out the door to find her friends and play some soccer. And on her way she'd search for clues regarding her missing cousin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya entered unit four's infirmary to check on the young girl he'd brought with him several days ago. He'd tried numerous times to see her, question her, but Unohana refused stating her patient was still not out of danger. The girl had been out of it for five straight days with little improvement on her condition. Maybe today would be the day she'd awaken, giving him the answers he required.

Opening the door, Unohana greeted him with a gentle smile. "Back again so soon Kuchiki-taicho? I assume you're still waiting for her to wake up, correct?" He nodded and she gestured for him to enter the girl's room. "She's awake, but for how long I can't say. Ever since this morning she's been passing between the waking and sleeping worlds. So do not exhaust my patient. That's your only warning."

Her eyes grave and serious, Byakuya knew he couldn't push her without some form of retaliation in kind. Unohana resembled a fragile flower, but in battle she was a fierce warrior. Her smile and mannerisms a charade for those who didn't know her. She was certainly a woman you didn't argue with.

Striding through the door to Yara's room, a tug pulled on his heart. There she lay, pale and sickly looking, eyes dull and tired. Long, red hair fell around her shoulders, strands of the fiery color plastered to her head from bouts of sweats that Unohana described earlier. He felt it was his fault for not jumping in sooner. Another blame to add to his list.

"It's not your fault, you know." Green eyes stared at him as she waved him over to sit by her side. Weakly smiling, she said, "It's automatic. Guys always think it's their fault if they don't intervene in time. I'm beginning to believe it's a rule or something."

Watching her carefully he asked her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright this morning. Captain Unohana assured me that I would make it, but I shouldn't overdo any activities for awhile." Her gaze warmed slightly as she took his hand, surprising the stoic Captain, and stating, "Captain Kuchiki, thank you for coming to my rescue, you and your vice captain, Abarai. You'll never know how grateful I am to the both of you for your help."

Unsure of how to reply he stayed silent. He couldn't help but remember how she'd called out another's name, and how that name caused a fire to burn. A fire called jealousy. To him, jealousy wasn't an emotion that he was capable of, yet he was finding out different. He was very susceptible to that little green monster. And he didn't like it one bit. The head of the Kuchiki clan never had reason to be jealous of anyone or anything. Now wasn't a good time to start.

"What's your name?" That's one thing he'd wanted very badly to learn. To put a name with her face. Curiosity pounded at his head, wondering if her name would be beautiful as her face.

Pushing herself up from her pillow and grimacing from the pain in her sides and stomach, she groaned and fell back to the mattress, her strength still not up to standards. Tears welled as she fought against the depression clawing at her. Feeling so helpless, she pushed some strands of hair from her face and whispered, "Yara. My name's Yara."

Dark blue eyes seemingly cold he asked her, "Would you rather sit up, Yara? You seem uncomfortable."

"Yes," she whispered. Tears of sadness vanished from her eyes. Instead they streaked down her face as tears of relief as he offered to help her. The powerful Shinigami captain before her was deceptive in appearance. Strong jaw, cool, dark eyes; his lips pressed tightly together, seemingly drawn into a frown, while his facial expression resembled a scowl. However, she'd discovered, by hours of conversation, that until recently he'd possessed a heart of ice which, according to Renji, softened in her presence.

Rising from his seat he wrapped his strong arms around her; eased her up, adjusted her pillow's position higher up and gently placed her as she wanted. Face to face, she blushed and whispered her thanks, smiling as she noticed the slight flush across the handsome Shinigami's face.

Byakuya turned away and returned to his seat, now that she was comfortable. "Yara, I wanted to ask you a question. And also, our commander wishes to know the particulars of your attack, but not until you've had a little more time to heal quite substantially."

"Okay. What would you like to know?" Confusion evident in her eyes, head tilted to the side, it seemed she was intrigued about whatever weighed on his mind. Most males of her acquaintance, outside of family and close friends, only wanted one thing and it wasn't conversation.

"While you were unconscious, you cried out a name- Ichi. Who is this, Ichi?" His tone belied the disdain and irritation he felt whenever the name crossed his mind, or graced his ears. He wanted to reach out with his zanpakuto and slice the unknown competitor to ribbons. Completely at war with himself over the new feelings this girl induced, Byakuya felt out of sorts, his many emotions warring within a conflicted conscious.

Her posture relaxed, eyes immediately glazed over with familiarity, of love. Something deep inside him squeezed the notion of hope, sending it from his cold heart. Apparently, this Ichi was someone important, was someone of consequence to the young girl and this disappointed him greatly. A fist of ice gripped tighter as she began to speak.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An orange haired male walked beside the sixth squad's vice captain, his eager pace pushing them into a brisk walk. "Where are you taking me, Renji?"

"You said you were looking for someone, right?" The overly exuberant redhead glared at Ichigo with self-satisfaction all over his face. As if the man knew a secret few others were privy too, including Ichigo.

"Yeah. So what are you yammering about? Where the hell are we going, Renji?"

Ichigo felt himself growing more and more impatient by the moment. Yara was no closer to being found today than yesterday. The weight of his overly large sword dangling down his back seemed to bear no weight against the slight build of the young Shinigami substitute. In fact, it seemed to propel him forwards, giving him a push; hurrying him along as he and Renji hurried towards an destination only known by his friend, and sometimes competitor.

Soon they'd arrived at section four's infirmary. Both males hurried through the door, ignoring the puzzled looks and brushing aside any questions put to them.

Renji and Ichigo stopped outside a door where they heard a female voice start to speak and Ichigo's brown eyes shot wide open. Renji opened the door and shouted, "Hey Captain Kuchiki-"

Ichigo chose that moment to shove the loudmouth aside and rushed into the room and to Yara's side. For a moment he couldn't act. He couldn't believe it'd been this simple. That she'd been here the entire time. Shrugging off his inability to act, Ichigo smiled brightly. Relieved, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly and murmuring his gratitude for her safety. He hadn't realized he'd been gripping her to tight until her cry and gasps of pain reached his ears.

"Yara, thank goodness you're safe. We all feared you were lost to us." He eased her back to the pillow trying to keep from causing her any further pain. "How?"

Yara didn't answer as she knew he was addressing the other two males in the room. Sitting silently she stared at the three men in the room: one looking rather amused at the situation and the other two...they looked ready to break into a fight. But why?

Yara patted the bed, motioning Ichigo to sit. "First things first." Glancing from Renji to Captain Kuchiki to Ichigo she smiled sweetly, green eyes twinkling even as pronounced shadows attempted to cloud them. Her eyes and words addressed the handsome, masculine form of unit six's captain first. "There's no need to be jealous, Byakuya, if I may?" He nodded and she continued. "The Ichi I spoke of while unconscious is none other than Ichigo, my cousin."

Byakuya instantly felt a little better at her admission. He had no desire to fight the bold, brassy Shinigami substitute over a woman. Standing to his feet he crossed the room to stand by his vice captains side, "Rest well, Yara. We shall leave for now, but we'll return." A cool glance slid towards Ichigo, "Take good care of her, Kurosaki." Abruptly spinning on his heel, Byakuya's tall, muscular physique exited the room, Renji followed in his wake.

Gripping his cousin's pale, trembling hands, he asked her, "Now that I know you're safe...what happened?" His worried eyes stared intently into her green ones, softly demanding answers she didn't know if she was ready to give. But then again when Byakuya and Renji returned she'd be questioned thoroughly by them, so she might as well get started.

"I thought I was going to die,Ichi!" Tears filled her jewel-like eyes. "There was no one to help me until the Shinigami came. With all the things my attackers were doing...I thought they were going to force me against my will and then kill me." Her grip on his hands tightened considerably, her face agitated. "I thought I'd never see you, Karin, Yuzu or uncle Isshin again!"

Her words broke off into sobs and he hugged her gently murmuring words of comfort as best he could, being a teenaged male and all.

"It's all right. You don't have to say anymore. We can talk about this later if you want."

"Please?"

Her plea went straight to his chaotic heart. "Sure. If that's what you want."

She nodded and yawned. Lying back on the mattress her eyes closed and within moments her breathing slowed and deepened. The emotional upset must've taken quite a toll on her, Ichigo thought.

Ichigo wanted all the answers but it looked as if they'd have to wait. At least until unit six's captain and vice captain returned. Narrowed eyes took in the palor of his cousin and his anger raged. If Renji hadn't assured him the assailants had been taken care of then he'd be out there right now hunting the unfortunate bastards down.

Unable to rest or sleep Ichigo stared out the window, taking in a spectacular sunset heralding the end of another day. The various fading hues coaxing a small smile from the tense male. So many questions. So many waiting answers. He'd just have to wait until tomorrow. And tomorrow still seemed so far away.

Sighing hard he resigned himself to be patient as he turned from the window and took up his position guarding his sleeping, recuperating relative.

A/N: I know this chap wasn't spectacular or anything, but I know you guys were wanting an update and I couldn't really think of something really good for this chap, but next chap it'll be more interesting and show more interaction between Byakura and Yara. So I hope you all forgive me for taking so long to get this out. See ya'll next chapter and thanx for reading:)


	3. Confliction

Thanks ever so much for the following for leaving me a review, and who took me at my word when I said give me your opinion: Ity, happygirl24, Bella68, Empress-Dragon, SweetYuya, and Nelly Orlik. Thanks so much to all you guys, even those of you who read but didn't review, as I appreciate you all just taking the time to read it.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Note: This chapter is pretty long, which was unintentional, but it just happened that way. The next chap will be pretty interesting. In fact, I think I'm going to start on it within the next day or so. :)

A Noble Heart

Chapter 3: Confliction

The next morning brought the answers that Ichigo wanted and needed. Yara's voice faltered, then teared, as she recounted the painful memory of her encounter with the two thugs in the alley.

She looked away from him as she said, "If it hadn't been for unit six's taicho and fukutaicho...I wouldn't have made it intact, or alive", her voice faded to a whisper. So uncomfortable with it's retelling, Yara's hands fisted tightly in the sheets, her knuckles turning white. That's when she became angry. Not just at the perpetrators, but herself.

"How could I have been so stupid, Ichigo? Why didn't I fight back harder? I have the capability, but I froze! What's wrong with me?" Her questions quickly flowed, leaving her cousin no time to answer one when the next came.

Ichigo, just as uncomfortable with the situation, despite his loving her greatly, told her, "Yara, you're not stupid, never have been. In fact, you're one of the most intelligent people I know. Further more...I'm sure you did the best you could, even though you were outnumbered."

Brown eyes gazed softly into green. Feeling somewhat awkward, he leaned forward, wrapping his taut arms around her, while giving her what comfort he could. Before this recent incident they'd always been close, but now he wasn't sure if by touching her would cause bad memories to resurface, upsetting her yet again; causing guilt on both sides. Her, for the remembrance, and his... to cause her pain on his behalf, regardless of the best intentions.

Despite her cousin's efforts to relieve her mounting frustration and guilt, Yara decided to turn the conversation away from her situation.

"Ichigo", she began, "How is Uncle Isshin, Karin and Yuzu?"

"They're fine", he remarked, relieved at the subject change. "They're all eager to have you home again. But for now...they're still unaware of your whereabouts. Only I, and my Shinigami friends, know the answer to that."

Brown eyes turned towards her, warm and reassuring, "We _will _protect you, Yara. I swear it!" He vowed to her fervently that no one would hurt her again and live. Reluctantly he stood, her smaller hand held tightly in his. "I must go, for now. Our family will be concerned for me if I don't show up soon; besides you need your rest. Sleep well, cousin, and I'll return for you soon."

Tears blurred her sight as his tall, thin form turned and walked away, leaving her alone and sad. I'd hoped he could stay longer, only I'm being selfish, she thought. She'd mainly wanted him to stay to keep her from being alone, and from being scared. The Shinigami wouldn't harm her. This she instinctively knew, yet it didn't stop the loneliness from assailing her as she sat in her bed, alone, trapped within four walls, and wishing for a certain someone. A certain tall, gorgeous and obscenely strong someone.

--

A tall, dark form entered Yara's room, watching her sleep, and a smile, a very small smile, crossed his lips. He hadn't thought of another since his wife's untimely passing. He'd just began to get to know her when she left, however, it wasn't her choice. Fate had declared otherwise.

Now, maybe, he'd gain a second chance. He could only pray fate wouldn't be so fickle as to dangle this extraordinary creature before him, only to steal her as well. If so...fate be damned! He'd fight it tooth and nail, whatever it took to keep her here. Besides, no other female had intrigued him this much since Hisana's death, and no other had the courage to make him smile as she had, once upon a time.

Dark blue eyes took in the beauty that greeted him. It wasn't just her physical attributes that drew him in, but her soul as well. She had courage, honor. Possessed so much love and care for her family. He even glimpsed the light of hope in her soul, however darkened for the moment because of the trauma recently suffered, yet it was there waiting.

Her long, thick red hair all askew, colored flames atop the pristinely white pillow, a sign of the fire that would burn when her temper became aroused. Full lips, still slightly pale after the trauma she'd endured, parted slightly in sleep as if waiting for another to kiss. In all honesty...she appeared a sleeping angel. For a moment, she seemed peaceful. No harsh memories playing through her mind, causing pain or emotional or physical feelings of degradation. Nothing. Nothing but sleep. That and hopefully dreams of him.

Broad shoulders filling the doorway in which he stood, he turned to go, unwilling to disturb a peaceful rest.

"Wait".

Her soft voice called out, stopping him in his tracks.

Turning back towards her, he found himself speechless for a moment. Yara was now sitting up, the sunlight streaming in the window illuminating her form, red hair adapting the color of flame in the early morning light, skin glowing softly. She was enthralling. He couldn't speak, couldn't move. Byakuya found himself hoping the spell wouldn't break if he spoke, or if he approached her.

Yara smiled at him, encouraging to stay, to come closer and sit by her. "Please don't go", she asked. "Stay with me", she whispered. "Please?"

She was afraid as well. Afraid that he was just a dream and that he'd disappear, leaving her alone. Also, she wondered how she'd managed to become attached to him in such an extremely short time. In her heart she knew that it was almost impossible to fall for someone that fast, but she also knew that in Soul Society...anything is possible. So Ichigo told her.

Green eyes widened, their depths taking in his mountainous, muscular figure approaching. Light danced around his form, causing her breath to catch in her throat. His black outfit, complete with white robe and scarf, swayed gently with his movement, slow and confident. Ebony hair, long and thick, held in place with his kenseikan, fell past his shoulders; the strands streaming behind him as he came ever closer.

So many feelings assailing her at once, she couldn't separate them. Most of all...she felt happy. He was the only one aside from Ichigo to make her feel this simple emotion. Hopefully they'd have more time to talk today, more so than the last few days. He'd been so busy, and truthfully, she'd felt neglected. Could it be that he was here to rectify it? She could only hope.

Sitting beside her, the usually stoic taicho inclined his head slightly while blessing her with a smile, small but meaningful. An overwhelming urge to take her hand appeared, yet he didn't feel ready. Where was his ice, his reserve of steel, when he needed it most? Had they deserted him? Left him to fend for himself?

He couldn't explain it, but it seemed whenever he was in Yara's presence that his once useful allies left him. Seemingly, the light she exuded melted each and every protestation his will could provide. Worse yet, the young girl had no idea of it. And further more, she had no idea that she tortured him with every breath, every smile, every touch. Dark eyebrows shot up as skin pressed lightly to skin. She was a gentle temptress alright.

Feeling his dilemma, Yara reached out and took his hand, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand slightly. "I've missed you."

Her declaration caught him off guard. "You did?"

"I did", she stated with absolute certainty. Her gaze slid down to the ground, unable to hold his. Shame. She couldn't believe she'd admitted her fault so easily. What was it about this man, able to make her confess her feelings without effort?

Her head shot up as she felt his thumb massaging her hand now, in turn. "It's alright, Yara. I understand."

Yara smiled. Her hero never said much, but when he did it always had tremendous meaning. "I'm so confused."

"As am I." He admitted this readily, a minute blush flaring across his cheeks. Feeling like a schoolboy, he scolded himself, his feelings, his thoughts, an open book for her to see, to read. Not even Hisana had been able to discern him with such ease, and certainty. And that compiled his guilt further, feeling he was being unfaithful to the one he'd loved so long ago, and still did.

Biting her lower lip, the redhead felt conflicted, knowing what he was thinking, unsure how to approach this breach. A thought struck her and she realized one subject he could converse willingly, and without restriction.

"Have you been training this last couple of days?" A gleam of hope entered her eyes, fingers mentally crossed; praying that her question would help him to open again.

Relief broke out across his handsome face, and he released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Yes. Renji and I have been working with our newest recruits, preparing them for the battles they'll encounter in the real world." Blue eyes twinkling he quickly told her of the progress.

Awkwardness avoided. Thanking Kami for that, she smirked as she teased him. "I bet by the time you two were through there were some very colorful things the recruits said about you, right?" Giggles spilled from her before she could stop them.

"If so, they don't dare speak them within our hearing", he warned, posture slightly tensed.

Still laughing, she said, "That's right. They don't want to rouse the almighty, fierce tiger. Although, the one I've met can be rather like a teddy bear, his growl worse than his bite." Green eyes gleaming with laughter, she fell forward, her body racked with amusement.

"Is that right?"

His tone should've warned her, yet she ignored it. Ice and steel momentarily flashed in his eyes, quickly replaced with a warm glow. The sound of her laughter warmed him as no fire ever could. Many feelings and emotions pelted him. He wanted her. Wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to make her his own. At the same time, however, his confliction slammed home, his shields rising, making everything difficult. It all returned to his feelings over Hisana. Would she continually haunt him for eternity? Would peace forever elude his grasp?

_**You just have to let her go, **_his mind whispered. Was it really that simple? She'd been his obsession for years. Could he let her go so easily? Could he do it with the girl sitting so near in proximity? Would she be the one to free him and end his loneliness?

Noticing that Yara's laughter had subsided, Byakuya's concentration centered on her again. She was watching him. She was watching him very closely, and the expression on her face, sad and disheartened, as if she were aware of his thoughts.

He's thinking of her again, she sighed with a heavy heart. How can I ever compete with that, she asked herself, tears on the brink. The beating in her chest pounded. The constant, weighty rhythm an incessant reminder of her feelings and the most prominent reason of his denial. Damn! All she wanted now was to be alone, to begin her solitary trek once more with only her family surrounding her. Wanting or needing no reminders of her time here, she wished Ichigo would return and take her home. To wait. But for what or who her mind refused to acknowledge, yet her heart eagerly replied.

_**You'll wait for him. You'll wait for eternity. His soul calls to yours whether he realizes it or not. Your soul cried out, longing for a great love, and he answered. Patience. Just have patience. He'll come around.**_

Inwardly sighing over her mind's proclamation Yara felt the first of her heart's tears well, then spill over the rim, raining freely, giving her body permission to follow.

Eyes narrowed, lips pressed together in concern over the change that rapidly occurred within her, he spoke quietly, his voice edged with uncertainty. "Care to accompany me for a walk?"

So much hung in the air between them. So much needing to be said yet remaining unspoken. The silence stretched thin, he stood fluidly to his feet, his height easily towering over her, his hand held out, waiting for her answer. Dual blue pools of emotionless expression stared at her, unreadable and masked. The planes of his face smooth and blank.

"Will Unohana taicho allow it?"

His posture seemingly tense he replied confidently, "She will."

Yara decided to take a chance, regardless of future possibilities. This was the here and now. Her heart was in the here and now, here with him, though his was elsewhere; would probably always be thus. Aware that her heart would more than likely be destroyed should she continue this path...she didn't care. She'd much rather have memories with him, of him, than nothing at all.

"And just how do you know she'll allow me a brief stint away from the infirmary?" To put it mildly, she had a hunch what he was going to say, and she was positive it would sound very arrogant.

"You'll be with me. What more does she need to know?"

Wow! She was right on target. Arrogant and all-assuming, his words were exactly what she'd expected. Typical of Kuchiki, Byakuya. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Will you come?"

Once again he asked. His question, more than a simple request, struck deep. No matter what he said...he wanted this, needed this. His soul was reaching out to her again; who was she to deny him? For to deny him would be to deny herself. And she couldn't force herself to take that path, hurting both of them in the process.

"Yes." Her voice came out as a whisper, the sound barely reaching his ears, yet he knew the answer by the smile on her face.

Pushing back the sheet which covered her lower body, her hands jerked the sheet in place as she noticed that from her waist down was completely bare! Horrified, her face red as a strawberry, muttered, "First I need some more clothes."

His hand retracted. Swiftly turning on his heel he commanded, "Wait here." Then, he was gone.

What the hell was happening? Knowing full well she couldn't leave, she waited, confused and agitated. Where was he going? And when would he be back? Never being a patient person, Yara despised waiting, just as she hated being in that room alone.

Somewhere, a clock ticked away the seconds and the minutes, which dragged, increasing the ever present anxiety, looming a solitary's breath away. Closing her eyes, she allowed her mind to dream, fantasizing about the man dominating her thoughts and who'd forever be above her; she'd never be good enough for him.

"I wish..." Something landed in her lap, startling her from her imaginative interlude; her eyes snapped open to see the offending object which hit her. A black outfit, akin to the one that female Shinigami wore lay stretched across her legs. "I can't wear this", she protested.

"Why not?" His tone, icy and unyielding, unused to being questioned, booked no arguments.

"B-Because... this is for Shinigami, and I'm sure you've noticed, but I'm not one. Won't I get punished for impersonating one?"

"Not yet, you're not."

Intrigued and further confused, eyes wide in shock, she exploded, "What? How can that be? I don't possess none of the requirements or skills! I don't feel right wearing this. I'd feel like a fake, someone playing a game where the rules are above my head, as are the players. Wouldn't I get in trouble for wearing this? I'm just a regular person, no one special, and certainly not one of you, " she cried out, worried and afraid. Trouble was the last thing she needed here.

Arms crossed, he explained impatiently. "You aren't impersonating anyone. You're only borrowing the clothes, which you have Matsumoto to thank for that." His eyes adopted a mirthful shine. "If you plan on going with me you'll need something to wear." Byakuya's eyes twinkled brighter. "I don't believe, though, that you'll be allowed to run around half clothed. Do you?"

Yara whispered a brief word of thanks to the busty female fukutaicho. Clutching the material close to her chest she gestured for him to leave her, enabling her to change.

Upon his exit she called out, "No peeking either!" Grunting, he replied, "As if I'd ever stoop to that sort of behavior."

The door closed. Unable to resist she yelled, "Maybe not, but Renji, Kira and Hisagi would."

Outside the door his eyes narrowed in anger, blood boiling at the thought of those under him behaving in such a cowardly, perverted manner, he fired back, "They'd better not _ever_ let me catch them." His words were the only warning given on the subject.

The door opened and she stepped from the room, her feet a little unsteady, her body visibly exerted from the effort, yet nothing would stop her from seizing this moment. Nothing. Not even unit four's taicho, who hurried towards them, her face appearing rather displeased.

Before Unohana could speak Byakuya silenced her with a look, and a flash of his palm held upwards. "I'm taking her for a walk. We'll return shortly."

Ignoring the shortness of his words Unohana shut her eyes and shook her head. "I doubt she is ready for such exercise, Kuchiki taicho. She is using most of her energy just to stay upright." Unohana quickly glanced over her charge, knowing the young girl was far from ready from leaving, or taking a walk.

"I'm taking her with me whether you authorize it or not, Unohana taicho. She needs to breathe, not to be trapped between four walls, no way to escape." Eyes of steel glared at the gentle natured taicho, daring her to force his hand.

He could feel Yara's suffocation as she was made to stay within the confines of her room. It weighed heavily on him. Even worse, it was hard on him watching her suffer from the lack of society, and the inability to be outdoors. He'd been forced to stay in the infirmary, rarely, but he knew what it was like. Despite the visitors he still felt alone. Cold and alone.

Unohana opened her mouth to speak, but Yara beat her to it. "Unohana taicho...please. I'll be alright." Her hands held tightly to her tall savior's arm, "Kuchiki-sama will watch over me." Her breath came in small gasps, already she felt the clutches of weariness reaching out. "Besides", she smiled widely, "What could happen? I've got one of the most powerful Shinigami taicho's watching over me and escorting me. I'll be perfectly safe. I promise I'll be careful."

With pleading eyes the redhead stared at unit four's taicho, willing her to understand. Yara waited with baited breath.

"I'll allow this on the following conditions: one, you will rest when you feel you're on the verge of exhaustion, two, no vigorous activity, and last", she instructed while handing Byakuya a wooden whistle, "you will contact me, through this, should there be any immediate problems. Are these conditions understood?"

Yara nodded as Byakuya took the whistle and answered, "They will be adhered to, I promise. And I promise to take excellent care of her."

"You'd better, Kuchiki taicho", the woman softly warned. "You won't like me angry should you endanger the health of my patient."

With that, unit four's taicho returned to the infirmary as the duo set off in the hopes of a refreshing walk, along with some peace and quiet. Somewhere they weren't constantly observed and listened to.

"Yara, hold on", was all the warning she received.

Suddenly finding herself swept up into the gorgeous Shinigami taicho's arms, her arms held snugly around his neck as he held her bridal style while he flash-stepped their way to freedom.

Watching the scenery blur around them, Yara held her breath in excitement. The speed at which he ran astonished her and a squeal of glee escaped her, causing him to smirk somewhat then increase his momentum.

"Byakuya, thank you so much for this", she said breathlessly. But what she couldn't tell him was that she was also thanking him for holding her so close, no space between them, yet not so much that it hurt, and essentially, thanking him for this moment in general. This would be a beautifully perfect memory to take with her.

Finally they arrived at a lake surrounded by Sakura trees, multiple pink blossoms adorned every tree, some of them floated gently in the teasing wind, landing on the water, also stirring by the lazy breeze.

Suddenly he slowed, then stopped. Setting her down, feet touching the ground ever so lightly, he announced they were at their destination.

"It's so beautiful here", she exclaimed. "Where are we?"

"Kuchiki land. I've kept this hidden for many years. Couldn't have just anyone wandering around." His eyes shuttered and he murmured, "The only other person besides myself, and you, to come here was Hisana."

Already seeing the windows to his chaotic soul closing, she teased him, "I'm sure you tell all the girls that."

Angrily, he barked, "Never! There's never been anyone for me but Hisana!" Icy blue orbs pierced her, "I would never dishonor my wife's memory. Especially not for a short-lived liaison that's destined to go nowhere, and mean even less."

His words, a verbal-laced barb, striking the center of her heart, bleeding it worse than any weapon, cut swift and deep. She chose, however, not to show it. Not to let him see how he wounded her. To lighten the mood, or appease him one, she spoke reverently, "I apologize if I have offended you. I only meant to tease you, not to blacken the memory of your wife, nor cheapen your relationship."

Small hands released his arm and her feet moved under the sheer power of her will. Stumbling away from him, she admired the majesty and picturesque scenery surrounding them. Better to focus on that than hurt feelings. She waited for him to speak but silence continued to reign.

"You have no idea what we overcame just to be together. Our relationship, the very nature of our marriage was illegal, went against everything the Kuchiki house was built upon, and was frowned upon by my family, and by the nobles of Soul Society. And just when we believed we'd surmounted all odds...Hisana became sick. All of our healers did their best, but to no avail. She grew weaker and eventually died, leaving me alone."

He paused as if caught in a brief remembrance. "A year later I located her younger sister, Rukia. Hisana made me promise to find her, protect her with everything I had in me. Of course, I did. The outrage it stirred as, once again, I brought a peasant into the noble Kuchiki house.I swore then that I'd never disobey the law again, and that meant never bringing another of no rank into my home."

His story moved her to tears. Walking further from him, she grew closer to the water's edge and whispered painfully, "I wished someone cared for me that much!" Why hadn't she listened to her head when it'd told her that the hold Hisana exhibited over Byakuya, even in death, would live forever, and would never die. She was so foolish. So naïve.

Glancing over her shoulder she gasped as the sun began its descent from the sky, brilliant hues exploding around the sinking celestial body, the horizon darkening with the oncoming night. Had that much time passed? Boy, Unohana taicho would be pissed!

"What occupies your mind, Yara?"

His voice, deep, carrying sexual undertones, smooth and no longer angry, stretched out, attempting to eliminate the distance between them. He could see her exhaustion: dark circles under her eyes, pale skin, legs trembling under the strain of standing, all the signs were there. He knew that soon they'd have to go. It would be time to go back to his world. Somewhere she didn't belong, although his heart said otherwise.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Your eyes are troubled; you seem withdrawn. You won't even look me in the eye. Tell me." He purposely held his distance, afraid if he approached that she'd close off completely. Just like another Kurosaki he knew. Stubborn and damned willful, it was apparent in her stance, and the subtle lift of her chin.

Byakuya sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy task. "You may speak whatever is on your mind, Yara. I'll listen."

"It's no good..."

"What's no good. Tell me. If I can somehow correct it, I will, I swear."

"Don't promise something you can't deliver, Kuchiki-sama", she stated bitterly.

Suffice it to say she must be very hurt or angry with him for her to revert back to the form of address given her upon their first meeting. No, this problem wouldn't be an easy fix. Strange how it was easy to screw up, but never easy to straighten out. He wondered if anyone could tell him why.

"Fine then", she muttered fiercely, seeing his implacable resolve. Turning to face him, tears welling, falling down her wan cheeks, she said, "If you refuse to darken the door of your home with a peasant why are you associating with one? I never stood a chance, did I? And I never will. Not as long as Hisana holds your heart, which will probably last until death."

Wiping her tears, only to be replaced with more, she cried, "What's so wrong with me? Am I so unlovable? Is there a defect that all men, with the exception of my cousin and uncle, can see? Why is it I never get the guy or fall in love? Why is it that men like you never notice me?" Her insecurity shone bright, shedding light on part of the reason for her mood.

"Maybe it's because you're so special that the right one's out there waiting, somewhere", he promptly answered. "Maybe he hasn't found you yet. He could be before your very eyes only you've never given him an opportunity. And just maybe...maybe he could be close to you, could be in love with you even now, and doesn't even know it."

Byakuya's words only served to stab the proverbial knife deeper, cutting her soul with his remarks. She felt such strong feelings for him and all he felt was friendship. Now she knew how the girls around Ichigo felt. Her cousin was in love with only one person. Rukia. Always had been and always would be. Truly, she understood now how Inoue felt every time she glanced Ichigo's way. Constantly reminded of the unattainable, incessantly longing for it, always reaching for it despite what her heart and head said.

The last vestiges of sunlight grazed her form, softly highlighting her features, accentuating her sad eyes, and the tears that flowed. They both fell silent for a moment. Yara staring longingly at Byakuya, and he at her. His will was all that kept him anchored in place. He couldn't give in, not this time. He had to remain faithful.

"Hisana." Whispering her name as a prayer, and as a guide, he shut his eyes, not seeing the despair in Yara's eyes. All the muscles in his body so tense he felt they would rip apart, sending him to his knees, although, figuratively he was already there.

Realization struck her. "You brought me out here to tell me this, didn't you", she stated accusingly. "Knowing all along what you planned to say, how I felt, and you brought me here... to your special place", she blurted quietly while throwing her arms to her sides, gesturing at their surroundings. "Why?"

"This was better than the infirmary was it not?" Byakuya replied earnestly, coolly.

"How kind of you, Kuchiki-sama! At least I can have my hysterics without an audience, right? Isn't that what you wanted? No one to see or hear the truth of things? No one to witness my embarrassment? How magnanimous of you", she said, her voice bitter.

She wanted to cry, to scream, but she refused to show him the brunt of her emotion. She refused to give him that. She refused to let him win, to give in. She'd show him.

"Yara?"

Nothing. The sounds of her sobbing had faded. She didn't answer him either.

"Yara, talk to me. I had no intention of hurting you."

"Well you did. Screwed it up big time."

"Talk to me", he demanded. His statuesque form towered over her, even from several feet away.

"There's nothing left to say. You've had your say, made everything clear. Just leave me." Her voice, tired and fighting to remain neutral, served only to sound weary. No other emotion surfaced. Nothing.

"I can't do that. For one thing you have no idea where you are. Another, Unohana would have my head if I abandoned you, which I wouldn't do, regardless of your own feelings. We leave together and that's the end of it."

Turning her back to him, Yara approached the lake's edge, standing over the top of the bank. Looking straight down into the water she felt she was staring into a wet, dark abyss. It almost looked mesmerizing, inviting.

"Yara, step back from the edge. It isn't safe." Concern prompted him to move closer before an accident befell her.

"You don't care, so leave me. Just leave me alone. Go. Just go..."

With that last word the earth beneath her feet gave way and into the lake she plunged. The second before her head slipped into the water it struck a rock, sending her into the dark abyss she'd admired just moments before.

"Yara!"

Fear propelled the muscular Shinigami forward, faster than ever, his body a blur, speeding towards her, he leaped into the lake after her.

He found her quickly. Taking hold of her Byakuya climbed from the watery depths, both of them soaking wet, but she was safe. Or so he thought. Laying her slowly on the grass below, he felt the ice around his heart crack again, currents of fear erupted as he realized she wasn't breathing.

Without hesitation he placed his mouth over hers, breathing life into her, hoping he could rid her lungs of any water residing there. After several breaths he preceded to chest thrusts, applying what he believed to be the correct pressure; trying to avoid breaking her ribs in the process.

"Come on, Yara. You're stronger than this", he growled. "Come on!" An icy hand had taken place of the ice that encased his heart, squeezing tighter every moment she stayed under, her consciousness refusing to surface. Moments passed. Precious moments flew, decreasing her chances of survival every minute she didn't awaken.

Cough.

An inhalation, ragged and shallow filled her lungs. Coughs erupted, clearing her lungs from the liquid contained within. Her shoulders shaking terribly from the strain of coughing, pain centered in her chest, lungs aching, burning, she opened her eyes and saw him.

His efforts rewarded, Byakuya sat beside her and clutched her to him, afraid to let her go again. Finally he pulled back, face unsmiling, eyes grim. His appearance almost frightened her. Suddenly he seemed hard and unyielding, angry and relieved, simultaneously.

"What did you think you were doing, Yara", he ground out between perfect, white teeth, while hissing his displeasure.

"I-I don't know. I didn't do it on purpose! You saw the ground...it just slipped from underneath me." A horrible thought gave rise to an even terrible suspicion. "What, did you think I tried to kill myself? On purpose?" The look in his eyes said it all. He'd thought she'd done exactly that. "Oh, please, don't flatter yourself! I'd never resort to that, and especially over a man! How ridiculous", she muttered. " I _do_ have pride, Byakuya. Give me some credit. I just don't believe this..."

Observing her, he saw the first shivers take her. Clothes sticking to her form, red hair heavy with curly ringlets, eyes flashing, she appeared every inch a wet temptress. "I have to get you warm before you get sick", he calmly stated. "Let's go."

Taking hold of her he stood slowly while allowing her to adjust her balance. Turning to glance at the last rays of light, she smiled weakly before it disappeared. And there on her left temple, a trickle of blood flowed, slipping languidly down her face. Feeling his movement change, she winced as he lightly wiped his thumb across the cut, clearing the bleeding streak from her skin.

Inwardly she cursed. Every touch, every caress, every sound of his voice, akin to a torture she couldn't rip herself away from, more importantly, she didn't want to.

"Let's go."

Picking her up bridal style, her arms clasped snugly around his neck, placing herself firmly against him, Byakuya took off quickly with a different destination in mind. Moments later he smiled at the surprised gasp she emitted as he arrived at his home.

"Byakuya, why are we here?" Yara found herself confused and at a loss for words. She'd believed they were going back to the infirmary, where Unohana could attend her and she'd be able to rest. Apparently that wasn't to be.

"My home was closer and you needed to get warm- and fast. I'll send word to Unohana for her to come here."

Entering the famed Kuchiki house, still wrapped tightly in his strong arms, and pressed against his muscular chest, she sighed. The house so quiet, nothing, no one stirring, silence the only thing which greeted them. Finally he came to a door and pushed it open.

Green eyes widened in shock. The tall, dark, heartbreakingly handsome Shinigami taicho had taken her to his room, and abruptly, she felt somewhat unnerved and afraid.

The room, richly decorated in mahogany, a color which suited him to a tee, contained a huge king-sized bed, not that she expected any different with his size, a dresser, a wardrobe, and a low table with a pillow for each side. Unexpectedly, a fire blazed brightly in the fireplace, giving off a surreal haze, as if in a dream.

He handed her a dark blue robe. When had he gotten it? Probably while you were admiring his inner sanctum, you dummy, she scolded herself.

"I'll leave you to change, and I'll return shortly." With that he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Quickly disrobing Yara shimmied from her wet clothing and wrapped his robe tightly around her, securing it around her waist, while enjoying the warmth it provided. Also, she couldn't help but inhale his scent from the material. Woodsy, yet intoxicating. Corny as it sounded...she could easily get drunk on his scent alone. Crazy, but true. Placing her clothes before the fire, she raised her hands to comb through her reckless tangles, separating the strands, helping them to dry faster.

Rising to her feet, hair drier than before, she stumbled over to the giant bed, the pull of sleep-unavoidable. Exhaustion claiming her, Yara climbed into his large bed, hoping he wouldn't mind. The mattress, soft, yet not too soft, embraced her weary body. His pillows just as comfortable. Pulling the light blanket over her, she snuggled into the bedding, feeling comfy and safe. Eyelids weighing heavily, tugging down, she succumbed to the sleep she'd been needing for a while. She never heard the door slide open and Byakuya reenter.

His eyes immediately went to the bed and the slumbering figure in it. Moving to the empty side of the bed, he removed his white robe and scarf and lay down beside her. Feeling tired himself, he cared nothing in regards to propriety.

A message had been sent to Unohana as not to worry her in regards to her patient. The quiet taicho had issued one in return: that she'd arrive in the morning to check on Yara and ensure she hadn't suffered further on her drawn-out "walk".

Taking her hand, studying her face, relaxed in sleep, softly illuminated in the flickering firelight, he felt something else take hold deep inside, something he couldn't explain. In her sleep she gripped his hand, pressing it to her flushed cheeks, the peaceful expression on her face, seeming to savor such a small action.

He whispered, torn between the woman in his past, and the one who could be in his future, the conflict returning, only not as strong as before, "Why have you come? Why now?"

"Because you called out to me. You needed me", she answered simply, sleep-laced tones speaking lowly, sensually, green eyes watching him, her orbs filled with sleep, yet awake. "You needed me just as I needed you."

A small grin touched the corners of his lips. "Maybe", he replied before drawing her closer, allowing her head to lay on his masculine chest, and he could've sworn he heard her sigh.

Resting her head on his chest, she listened to the steady pace of his heart beating, a reassuring rhythm, lulling her back to sleep. "Am I dreaming, Byakuya", she whispered dreamily.

She never heard his answer as she'd already fallen back into the depths of sleep.

This time it was Byakuya who sighed heavily, replying, "No, you're not dreaming, Yara."

Sleep evading him, he spent the next couple of hours staring into the flames burning within the fireplace, or staring at the sleeping beauty next to him. Some time later he closed his eyes, following Yara into a world of dreams, forgetting the world awaiting outside.

Deep in the night as he slumbered a voice whispered, _**"Let go, Byakuya. It's time. Release me and live your life...it's time."**_

His eyes snapped open, hearing the words, the voice of his late wife, and a solitary tear trekked down his angular face, quickly vanishing from sight as it fell to the sheets below. Maybe it is time, he thought. Just maybe.

A/N: Sorry about the really long chap...I just wasn't sure where I wanted to stop, and to be honest, I still could've kept going, but I'll save it for the next chapter. :) Enjoy and I hope this chap didn't bore anyone to death...


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

A/N: Wow! I can't believe it's been almost two years since I've updated this story! For those of you still reading this...I apologize for the length of time between updates, and thank you for still reading. :) I'm thinking that I'll wrap this up in the next three to four chapters. It just depends on where my imagination takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, though I wish I did. Yara, however, is a character derived from my imagination; so I do own her.

A Noble Heart

Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Storm

Yara woke in the middle of the night. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she glanced around and froze as she felt a strong hand around her waist. Her eyes grew large as she noticed Byakuya's face inches from hers, his breathing regular and deep.

What is he doing here, she asked herself. They couldn't be found like this or there'd be hell to pay. She'd already been instructed that if situations like these occurred and the offenders were caught....they were forced to wed, thereby foregoing greater embarrassment. And kami help her should she embarrass his family- the Noble House of Kuchiki!

Carefully and slowly, the curvy red head slipped from Byakuya's grasp, and that's when she noticed a pair of doors near his side of the bed. Curious, she quietly escaped through the sliding door, stepping into the surreal, awe-inspiring garden. The scenery around her made her stop cold, caught up in its quietly majestic, yet peaceful, landscape.

It was a rather lush, green garden complete with a fountain in the center and various benches scattered throughout. This place was enormous yet it held such an inviting appeal. There were Sakura trees, Chinese Bellflowers and various other colorful flowers and plants inviting the eye, their aromas fragrant and relaxing.

Yara sat on the nearest bench and stared at the fountain, reveling in the gurgling water and the slight warm breeze.

Peaceful.

Yes, she could see how anyone could easily relax and allow themselves to feel peaceful. Free. She could easily feel her inner turmoil lose its grasp to the serenity of this seemingly sacred place. For how long- she couldn't say.

Inhaling deeply, a small smile flit across her lips, feeling a small portion of the heaviness in her heart lifting. She could easily let go here. In this place of tranquility problems seemed non-existant. At this moment, the world could rest in her hand, feeling her dreams within a touch, if she only reached out. Her wish was to remain, here, with Byakuya,. However, reality dictated a much different fate. She wouldn't allow herself to contemplate this issue for the moment. She only wanted to enjoy the peace permeating her soul, her burdens easing as she sat amongst such beauty and solitude.

"Outside life seems to bear no significance here."

"Byakuya." His name a breathless whisper.

Inclining his head slightly in her direction, he replied, "Your anger with me seems to have abated."

Confused, she returned, "What led you to that conclusion?"

"You've returned to a first name basis."

Frankly, he was somewhat relieved. Every time she added an honorific it pierced him, causing discomfort in the region of his heart. An invisible fist squeezed his chest when she'd revert to calling him Byakuya-sama. It irritated him, in fact. Especially when she referred to several other male Shinigami by their first names, leaving off the honorific.

Personally, aside from Yara, he despised discussing emotions, feeling they were inconsequential, making a man weaker to admit thus. Even Rukia wasn't aware of his true feelings towards Yara. Rukia also was unaware of how he'd come to care for her, despite the length of time that passed after being adopted into his family and being as she was his late wife's younger sister. He felt she was his sister in every respect. People even remarked that the two of them resembled each other very closely, and despite no blood relation between them, their resemblance suggested otherwise.

"What disturbs you so?"

Such a simple question yet the answer didn't feel so simple.

"I couldn't sleep." Deciding to be honest, yet holding back seemed easier than to divulge the truth in its entirety.

She heard the rustle of his clothes and suddenly he was beside her, his expression thoughtful, open; an expression she didn't witness often. It seemed that in this garden, his shoulders bore no weight, more specifically the hefty burden of the Kuchiki clan, and of being unit six's captain.

"Is that so?" His voice sounded amused.

"It is," she stated certainly.

"That's not the only source of your troubles." He spoke confidently, no hesitation. He paused momentarily before his next statement. "You do not have to speak of it if you do not wish. People should be able to experience privacy, and I will not force your confliction from you if you're not ready. Just know that I'm prepared to listen."

She turned to him, the full moon's light illuminating their figures, his eyes twinkling, his face serious. Quickly, she embraced him, enjoying the warmth his body provided, breathing in his familiar smell; wishing they could stay like this forever, wishing only for their happiness.

"Thank you, Byakuya."

A miniscule smile adorned his lips, as he held her tight. Her initiation of the hug was unexpected, but not unwelcome. She felt so perfect in his arms, so right. Here, in this garden, he felt the impossible was achievable, that nothing could stand between them. However, all too soon, reality would intrude, the spell broken and they would have to go their separate ways.

"Yara?"

No reply.

She was quiet, her breathing pattern soft and shallow. It seemed that she'd fallen asleep.

Picking her up, holding her close, unwilling to let her go, he made his way indoors and placed her in his bed before disrobing and following suit, sleep quickly swooping in to claim him as well.

....................................................................................................................XXXXXX...................................................................................................................................................................

A pair of dark blue eyes, captivating and hard, stared intensely at the leader of the Gotei Thirteen, Genryusai Yamamoto. "Genryusai-dono, you must know why I'm here," he began.

"Yes. Certain things have passed the point of your tolerance, has it not?"

The other shinigami nodded. "Hai."

"And you wish to interfere."

The twin pools of blue hardened into steel. "It is an abomination; one which I cannot stomach," he hissed scathingly.

He was highly infuriated that his family's noble name was, at this moment, being dirtied- their reputation, their namesake sullied. In fact, he felt a murderous rage when pondering their thoughtlessness, disrespect and blatant disregard for everyone else's feelings. Who were they to flaunt such a fledgling relationship before their family and all Soul Society? Yes, he was angered beyond all words.

Yamamoto-taichou sat calmly behind his desk, his fingers folded together, taking a moment in thoughtful repose. He understood the concerns behind the words, feelings, and knew they weren't completely unfounded. This situation had happened before, not the exact situation, mind you, yet it closely mirrored it all the same. Personally, he was loath to intervene, destroying a couple's happiness, but their way of life, of honor, must be preserved, or they possessed nothing.

After listening to all the other man's arguments and reasoning, Genryusai made his decision. His head turned to his fuku-taicho. He ordered him to bring the ill-fated couple before him with all due haste. Swallowing the bitterness in his mouth, he addressed his friend, "I hope you're aware of what you're doing, of whom you're provoking, Kuchiki-sama."

A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated, and if any of you are still reading this: thank you! I apologize for any mistakes that are made, as I do not have a beta. I hope to be wrapping up this story within a few more chapters. I only hope you enjoyed reading this one. Have a great weekend everyone! :)


End file.
